Coming Home
by brillo.del.sol
Summary: She returns to win the heart of the beautiful blonde that stole her's. But will things change when an unexpected friendship forms?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

She knew returning wasn't going to be easy. It had been two years; two years away from a school where she had been either ignored or bullied. The teachers had loved her. She was quiet but not too shy to answer questions. She got good grades and never fell behind. What they didn't realize was that homework was her out. When she studied, it required her to block out everything. And blocking out everything was exactly what she needed.

As a dorky, overweight nerd, William McKinley High School was hell. Her two best friends, Kurt and Mercedes, were as different from the norm as she was. But they seemed to know how to deal with it. Andrea didn't. So when her older brother died that winter, she ran. Andrea's parents had been separated since she was little, so she left to live with her mother in California. She would start a new life, with new friends, a new identity, and leave all the pain behind.

She had known all along, but California only confirmed her thoughts. One reason life was so tough at William McKinley High was mostly because she was gay. No one knew at the time. But the lack of inclusion and hiding behind a fake persona gets to you after awhile.

While in California, Andrea grew into her own. No longer afraid of what people though, she dressed for her first day in her American Eagle boy jeans, her favorite pair of chucks, and the button up men's shirt untucked with rolled sleeves. She felt good. She felt comfortable. She knew that would change in the next 30 seconds as she walked down the halls of WMH. But she kept her head high and eyes straight ahead.

Andrea thought that this must be what it's like to enter the twilight zone. Everything seems to freeze. The loud chatter pauses and turns into quiet whispers. At first glance, they didn't recognize her. Most weren't even aware it was a girl walking down the hallway, her buzz cut making her biological identity. But then they did. And it became loud again, but all eyes were on her. She didn't look back. Frankly, she didn't care what they thought of her. They could gawk, they could call her names, but Andrea knew she had dealt with worse demons before. Like the one that just knocked passed her, looking back in shock as 'the new kid' was not new at all.

"You're back," Quinn stated surprisingly.

"I am," Andrea replied as a smile threatened her face.

Quinn had been one of Andrea's demons for two reasons. One, they had been best friends until middle school, when Quinn began cheerleading. And along with the cheerleading came the demand to bully those who were different, even if that person had been your best friend. Two, no matter how much Quinn hurt her, Andrea was just as crazy about her as when they were best friends.

Quinn saw the smile about to form. "Listen. Just because you've been gone for 2 years does not mean things have change. I hope you weren't expecting a happy reunion. You are still…you," she said with a look of distaste, "and I am still me."

"Who's this?" Santana walked up next to Quinn, looking intrigued.

"Nobody of importance," Quinn replied flatly. As they turned to walk away, there was yelling from the crowd. And in the next moment Kurt and Mercedes pushed back the two cheerleaders and attacked Andrea in a huge hug.

After ten minutes of talking, laughing, and just catching up with the 2 best friends who never let Andrea slip away from them, she was almost late for class. They promised to reconvene at lunch time. Andrea's classes blew by quickly. Spanish was going to be simple. She had to take at least one year during high school, but while being in California she became fluent. Simple as the class may be however, it may not be a simple task for Andrea to focus. She was seated at a table with three cheerios. Of course, as luck would have it, Quinn was one. Santana, the Latina Andrea met briefly during her encounter, and Brittany, and blonde girl who didn't seem all that bright, were also seated with them.

* * *

"So are you ready for try-outs?" Kurt asked excitedly as he placed is tray next to mine. "Maybe you'll woo Quinn with you stellar voice and fabulous guitar playing."

"Mercedes, did your gaydar just explode as well?"

"You cannot mock me for complementing you, it's just not fair."

Andrea gave a chuckle. "Yes. I am very ready. I can't wait to get back into singing. However, I highly doubt any wooing will take place."

"Don't let this morning discourage you," Mercedes said with concern.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be realistic."

* * *

As she walked into the auditorium, her palms were sweaty. Had she sang these songs a hundred times? Of course. Had she done it in front of a ton of people? Absolutely. But never had she performed in front of such a judgmental crowd. Of course the teacher, Mr. Schuester, was unbiased. She also had her two best friends in the crowd. But then there were the cheerleaders, including Quinn. There were the football players, who just liked to mock people they didn't understand. And there was that Rachel Berry chick who seemed quite eccentric and critical when it came to vocals.

Andrea walked on stage with her guitar and approached the microphone. She swung her guitar around to her back, since she wouldn't be using it for the first song.

"We have 3 auditions today and one spot to fill. First up is Andrea Garcia. Are you-"

Will Schuester was cut off buy an adamant Rachel Berry. "Can you tell us your inspiration and style?"

"Um, well… I guess my musical inspiration came from Janis Joplin… and Kurt Cobain for that matter. I think this audition is to show you my style, I can't really explain it."

"What genre of music is your favorite?" she persisted.

"Definitely classic rock, but I enjoy any form of music."

"Can she proceed, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked. He received a nod in response.

Andrea blocked everything. She nodded to the pianist and he began.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord…."_

She put all her emotion in to the song. For some reason, the song, even with its vague meaning, hit home with Andrea.

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"._

Her intensity was felt by all who watch, whether they would admit it or not. Santana leaned into Quinn. "She's good."

"Shut it, Santana." Santana leaned back, feeling irked by Quinn's comment. She couldn't really place her finger on why.

"_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

As Andrea wrapped up the song, she felt great about it. She saw the smiles on everyone's faces, minus Quinn and Santana. But she wasn't going to care about their opinion. As her song ended, she felt even greater about the next song she was about to perform. It would give her the chance to show off her true self.

Mr. Schuester was standing up clapping. "That was great Andrea! And you have one more song?"

"Yes. Piece of my Heart, by Janis Joplin."

She didn't wait for the other band members. She swung her guitar around and began the opening guitar solo for the song. She belted her lungs. Looking at Quinn when she sang the lyrics:

"_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Break another little bit of my heart now darlin'" _

"She's good, and she's hot," Santana stated to Quinn. Quinn just returned a look of contempt.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Mercedes were eagerly waiting at her locker. Looks of suppressed excitement showed in their eyes.

"Mr. Shu wants to see you right away!" Mercedes blurted out, unable to hold it in. Andrea grinned ear to ear. She had an idea about what this was about, but she tried to control her hopes. She walked into Mr. Shuester's classroom. He was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He looked up and gave Andrea that cheesy smile he had. All he said was, "Welcome to Glee."

* * *

**This is my first fic. If you enjoy it and want the story to continue, please review and critique. Thanks all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee or any of it's characters.**

The first week of Glee was amazing for Andrea. She was now able to spend all her time with her friends while making fun of the dirty looks they received from the three Cheerios. It was great up until the following week. In Glee on Monday, Mr. Schuester made an announcement.

"This week, will be the beginning of a new duet challenge. I was impressed by your duet performances in the fall, so we are going to do it again. However, I've made some changes. First off, you must have a theme. Your artist, genre, and/or song must tie into the overall theme. Secondly, you have to do 2 songs. And lastly, you will not be picking your partner. This will make the competition more difficult, since you will have to find songs that fit you and your partner. So we'll draw from hats."

Andrea was nervous. She would love to be paired with Quinn. They would be forced to work together, doing something they both enjoyed. She knew her chances with Quinn Fabray were next to none. But restoring the friendship they once had was her goal for now. She wanted to just talk to her, be near her, without her expelling the bitchiness she had acquired in the last few years.

"Andrea." Her name was called by a familiar voice, but it was definitely not Quinn. Her first response was disappointment, until she looked up and met the eyes of Santana Lopez. Andrea didn't know much about Santana except for her reputation of being a bitchy cheerleader. But Santana was definitely easy on the eyes, so maybe the pairing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Santana was a mean person. She knew that. But what she couldn't figure out was why she had a hard time being mean to the new kid. Quinn seemed to loathe her, for reasons unknown to Santana. But when she drew Andrea's name, she couldn't help feel a bit excited. She would get her chance to learn what Andrea story was.

She walked up to Andrea. "Hey. So we're partners."

"I guess so. Do you have any themes in mind?"

"Not really." Santana was trying her best to put on her indifferent 'I'm a cheerleader therefore better than everyone' face.

"Well, I was thinking diversity."

"Diversity? We're not in a social studies class here."

"Seriously though. We could do a latin piece, since I'm part Puerto Rican and I know you are Hispanic as well."

"That seems legit. When are you free to practice? I have Cheerios practice every day until 5."

"Six then? We can practice at my place. No one is ever home and I have an instrument room."

"Peachy." The bell rang. "See at six then."


	3. Chapter 3

As Santana was packing up in the locker room after practice, she walked over to Quinn. "What's your beef with the new girl?"

Without looking up, Quinn just stated with obvious annoyance, "One, she is not new. Two, I've already dealt with her shit. I thought her moving was the end of it."

"Wow, that pretty harsh. She doesn't seem like one to deal with much drama."

Quinn stood up this time. "How would you even fricking know Santana?" Quinn was almost yelling. "You don't even know her!"

"Well whatever she did got your panties in a bunch, now didn't it?" Santana turned and walked away, not waiting for Quinn's come back.

* * *

Santana knocked on the door of Andrea's house. Then she knocked again. And again. She had been knocking for 5 minutes and could hear music coming from inside. "Oh for Pete's sake!" Assuming she couldn't be heard, she gave up and tried the door. It was unlocked. She walked in cautiously, taking in her surroundings. It was a very small house. She seemed to be standing in the very small kitchen and dining room. The house hardly looked lived in. She decided to follow the sound of the electric guitar she had been hearing, which took her through the kitchen and a living room. The door was cracked the room the music was emitting from. She pushed the door open slowly and was taken aback by the sight.

Santana had never seen someone look so intense, so passionate, while practicing. Sure, Sam could strum a few chords on his acoustic, and Finn could play the drums half way decent, but what Andrea was doing was indescribable. It was like it took no effort and all the effort in the world. She looked like she was in heaven, and going through hell at the same time. Santana was stunned to say the least. For a moment, she wished she was the guitar. She wished she could receive such passion, desire, love, from someone. From anyone.

The door creaked, and Andrea whipped around, startled, and was pulled out of her euphoric state. She smiled. "You're early."

"Yea, sorry about that. I didn't really have anything to do after practice."

"No, it's quite alright. I apologize for not letting you in. But I see you got in ok." Andrea had been quite shocked to see the girl standing behind her. She was caught off guard. She had been so engrossed in her music, she didn't think of the time. Andrea didn't really know what to say to Santana, so she tried to make small talk. "So how was practice?"

"Meh. Same ole same ole. Coach Sylvester was bitchy as usual. Hmph, must just be a day for bitchiness."

"Why do you say that?" Andrea asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, just Quinn. She was pretty touchy today." Santana noticed Andrea tense and quickly divert her eyes at the mention of Quinn. "Ok, so seriously. What happened between you two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I won't sugar coat this. She seems to hate you. But she won't tell me why. And you get all awkward when you are around her, or when she's talked about. She mentioned something about 'dealing with your shit' before you left. So what happened?"

Andrea just shook her head and gave a bitter chuckle. She couldn't believe Quinn would say that. Calling it 'her shit' that Quinn had to deal with. It seemed backwards to Andrea. "It's in the past, what does it matter?"

"It may be in the past, but it's certainly affecting you in the present."

Andrea stood, grabbed some sheet music she had printed off, and handed them to Santana. "Let's just practice. These were some of the songs I thought of. We don't have to do any of them, I just figured we need a place to start."

Santana looked Andrea straight in the eyes. She wanted her question answered, but when she realized it wouldn't be, she looked through the songs.

"This one." Santana thrust a piece of sheet music back at Andrea.

Andrea looked at the song. She was quite surprised by Santana's choice. "Are you sure? I mean, it's a good song, but remember, we have to sing this…together."

Santana smirked. "What are you so afraid of?"

Andrea just smiled back. "Nothing anymore." She said it more to herself than to Santana. She walked over to her guitar, and started picking the notes for Enrique Iglesias's "Bailamos."


End file.
